


Likes it Rough

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Polyamory, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide is favored by Prime and Consort...and it's the Consort who knows how to push his buttons hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes it Rough

They encountered one another so rarely that it often took an exchange of commed words to convince each other they were there together.

Ironhide couldn't help but tingle the moment her ideoglyphs slid across his processor, given that he knew just what would happen next, if they were able to put the Decepticons down and out for the count.

And of course, they did end the threat on this small world. Elita One was possibly the strongest, best trained of the femmes still in existence. Then again, none of them could actually be called slouches in that department. The class had long since been known to hold amazing energy reserves despite their smaller frames. It was no wonder Megatron had sought them out for destruction when so many had joined Prime's cause.

Ironhide wondered just how his Prime could bear to be parted from his consort for such long periods, as Elita One pushed him against the corridor wall. The femme was tough and fair like her mate, yet there was an edge of grimness that appealed to the former Decepticon. Ironhide knew that any softness Elita One had once possessed had long since been tempered to true sharpness.

::Not going easy on me this time, are ya?:: Ironhide's teasing words were met with an immediate tightening of Elita One's hand at his interface panel, provoking a groan from the hardened warrior.

::I'll have to introduce you to my new lieutenant later. I'll let her go easy on you,:: Elita replied, before hooking a digit near the manual release. ::Open up, 'Hide, and I might even let you have me.::

::You say that like it's what I'm looking for,:: Ironhide replied incomplete honesty, sliding the panel out of the way. His optics fluttered the instant she twisted her hand, sliding not just one, but two digits into his valve, scraping over sensors in quick, rough succession until the digits were buried inside him.

::Missed me? Prime not taking his fill of you the way you need?:: Elita One purred, falling into the bait and barb routine the crusty old soldier enjoyed. It was so thrilling, to have the Prime's own consort being as uncouth as any of his own soldiers could be.

::He's the gentle one,:: Ironhide replied, already seeping fluids to lubricate her digits. She pressed close to him, armor plates scraping on his denser bulk, and she pumped the finger inside him in rhythm to the swirl of their energies.

::Gentle's not what you want, 'Hide. And it's not what I give you.:: Her optics glowed fiercely before she opened her own panel. ::Move your leg the way I like it.::

Ironhide did as she commanded, moaning when she mounted his leg in such a way that the ridge of his armor brushed the opening of her valve when she rocked along it. Her fingers stroked forcefully along his sensor-rich valve, bringing him closer to overload on every withdrawal and plunge back inside of him.

"'Lita, please," he said out loud, burying his face against her neck. "Primus, you make me hunger!"

She laughed, low and throaty, before readying to take him. No sooner did he cry out at the full removal of her fingers than she was sliding inside of him. Ironhide's static discharges were growing closer and more powerful already, quickly creating a feedback loop to drive Elita One's spark into overdrive dealing with the extra energies.

"Yes...yes...want..." Ironhide's voice was muffled by her neck, but he rocked in time with her, finally biting down on her shoulder to keep from yelling out her name up and down the corridor when she forced him over the edge. He was dimly aware of transfluid spilling into his valve, knew she had gotten just what she wanted too, but he couldn't really think about anything but how free he felt, relieved of all duty and pressure but to be her willing partner for the taking.

She moved away, bringing out a cleaning cloth for them each, and he remotely followed her example to get clean.

::New lieutenant?:: Ironhide finally thought to ask, once they both had closed up and settled in to return to the outpost on this world.

::Oh you two will either fall helm over aft, or kill each other.::

::Like her already, then,:: Ironhide said, locking this memory into place as one more piece he never wanted to lose.


End file.
